Conner's Bashing
by Supergal2005
Summary: A 'I'm Going to Be Moving On' OneShot.  It is Conner's turn to join the The Reds that have had their asses kicked by Kim' club!  Enjoy!


**Title: **Conner's Bashing  
**Author:** Supergal2005  
**Show: **Power Rangers  
**Rating:** T (Language, violence)  
**Time:** IGTBMO One-shot  
**Couple(s):** mainly Tommy/Kimberly, mentions Jason/Kat, Rocky/Aisha, T.J/Cassie, Andros/Ashley, Leo/Kendrix, Carter/Dana, Wes/Jen, Eric/Taylor, Cole/Alyssa, Shane/Kapri, Hunter/Cam, Conner/Krista  
**Disclaimer:** Saban and Disney own Power Rangers

**Disclaimer 2:** I own everything else, including characters, other planets, the plot, etc.

* * *

**AN: I know, I know. I finally got to writing this. I recently got a job; and have been extremely busy with it. I know all of you have been waiting for this one-shot; and I wanted to do it justice. So I put it off until I was sure I could. I am also working on the one-shot: _Hunter & Cam Ask a Favor_, so look for in a few days. I am still working on revising my old fic _Unlikely Reunion_, so those of you who have waited for an update will unfortunately have to wait a little longer. I am going to write the last chapter and take a break and do some research and update my notes before the sequel _An Unlikely Mission_ is started. So bare with me, I do plan on finishing it.****

* * *

**

_A "I'm Going to Be Moving On" One-Shot_

_

* * *

_

Tommy, Andros, Jason, and Rocky are moving the furniture in the way that Kim wants it; while Kim is chatting with T.J. on her phone.

"Teejee, I understand. (Pause.) I doubt anything important will happen. (Pause) Yes, your little one comes first. (Pause) Alright, I'll see ya later." Kim hangs up and turns to the guys. "Little Constance is sick with the chicken pox and Cassie has never had them, so he has to take care of her, so he won't be here this week."

"That's a shame." Rocky comments.

"Rocko, if you . . ." Kim is cut off by her phone ringing. "Hello, Dr. Kimberly Hart, soon to be Dr. Kimberly Oliver. (Pause) No, Tony. I don't care if Dad and Mom are arguing over who should pay for what. (Pause) NO!!! Dad and Mom aren't paying for my honeymoon! (Pause) No! I'm not telling you or Dad where we are going. (Pause) So! It doesn't matter! (Pause) Does it sound like I care if Jas knows and you and Dad don't? (Pause) Well, maybe because Tommy and I can depend on Jas; and you and Dad are always busy with work. (Pause) Yes! That is exactly how I meant it! (Pause) Tony, I don't care! If you really want to know if it wasn't for Tommy and Jas, neither you nor Dad would be part of the wedding party. (Pause) Well, maybe because neither of you are a big part of my life!" Kim slams her phone shut. She walks over to Tommy and buries her face into his chest. He runs his hands up and down her back, silently comforting her.

"I hate this." Kim whispers. "Why did I let you two talk me into letting them into the wedding party? I could have as easily let Pierré (Kim's Stepfather) or Hunter give me away; they both know more about me than Tony or Dad."

"Sweetie, you know you would have regretted if you didn't ask. They are trying to do right by you. They just don't know how." Tommy tries to reassure his frantic fiancé.

Kim exhales, "I know! I know they been trying, but sometimes I just wish that they wouldn't try so hard. They are making a mess of my special day. Our special day! The day that we have been waiting for over a decade! Sometimes I just hate family!"

"Aw, Kimmie, you don't mean that!" Rocky soothes their Pink therapist. "I mean, without family you wouldn't have us!" Rocky slings his arms over Jason and Andros, who both look at Kim.

Kim laughs, "Rocky, sometimes I don't want you all!"

Andros, Jason, and Rocky all give her their wounded puppy-dog looks.

Kim laughs until she cries, "I love you guys so much!"

* * *

Slowly the others arrive, while Kim's phone rings off and on. As Conner arrives late, Kim explodes. She claps her phone shut and tosses it to Tommy. "You are dealing with the next person that calls. I can't stand it any more! They are driving my insane! First Tony and Dad, then the flowers were the wrong colors. I mean, how can a person screw up White, Pink, Green, and Red. They are the basic colors of flowers. Then the cake was the wrong design. I told the salesperson three times the one that I wanted; I even gave them a picture with 'This one for K. Hart and T. Oliver's Wedding' written on the back. The bridesmaids' dresses are far from being done; the seamstress said I'll be lucky if they get done by next Saturday, THE DAY OF THE DAMN WEDDING!! Tony and Dad are still arguing with Mom and Pierré. Your parents are the only sane people I have talked to today. They said that they will try to calm my parents down. Have I told you lately that I absolutely love your parents? Mine are . . . If they don't start getting along, we are going to Vegas and eloping with the Rangers. I swear my family is driving me crazy!"

During Kim's rant, Wes asks Eric, "Why did you bring a camera?"

The others, Jason, Rocky, Andros, Leo, Carter, Cole, Hunter, and Shane, listen to Eric's answer. Conner is too busy watching Kim rant. Eric whispers back, "I figure it is only a matter of time before Kim explodes on Conner. We missed the last one (referring to Shane's beating). With the way things are going, it is going to be immeasurable. It's also for historical purposes; the club needs proof of Kim's abuse."

After Kim's tirade, Conner loudly whispers to Hunter and Shane, totally missing the little meeting that the others had. "Like she wasn't crazy before."

Kim's aura flares and her eyes flash Pink as she narrows them at Conner. "What. Did. You. Say?"

Conner puffs his chest and proudly states, "Like you weren't crazy before."

All the other Reds think the same thought, 'Kim is really going to kill a Red this time. Conner is so stupid.'

"Conner, what makes you think I was crazy before?" Kim grits out.

"Well, when I first meet you, you seemed crazy. You haven't gotten any better since then."

"Conner, you're dead." Kim launches herself at Conner. She doesn't give him a chance to get his bearings. She pulls his hair, knees him, and overall plays dirty. Tommy grabs her and pulls her back kicking and screaming, "Let go! I'm going to shred him! He's dead meat!"

"Beautiful, calm down." Tommy tries to sooths. "Don't take your angry and frustration of your father and Tony out on Conner. Even if Conner deserves a lesson in Kim fighting, he doesn't deserve a Kim beating."

Still kicking at Conner in Tommy's embrace, Kim rages, "He called me crazy. He was late. Sometimes he doesn't take being a Ranger seriously. He pisses me off more than Jas, Rocko, and Eric combine. (The three give a feeble 'Hey'.) He needs to be taught a lesson. Let. Me. GO!"

"Beautiful . . ."

Conner interrupts, talking to the others, "See, she's crazy; complete loony bin. I can't believe she's our thera . . ."

Kim breaks free of Tommy's hold and tackles Conner. Tommy moves to break up the fight, but Jason stops him, "Let her go, Bro. She needs to work off her angry."

"What if she seriously hurts him? I'm responsible for his health." Tommy exclaims.

"He'll be fine. If it gets too out-of-hand, we'll intercede." Jason reassures.

"You just don't want her sparring with you later." Andros deciphers.

"Would you?" Jason retorts.

* * *

The others sit back and watch. At times they wince when Kim plays particularly dirty. After thirty minutes, Conner is in the fetal position, whimpering. Tommy peels Kim off him, stating that he couldn't torture Conner any more. But he informs Eric that he wants two copies of the video because he had to mentor Conner. He calls session over, saying Kim can't deal with the Reds, her parents, and the wedding plans. Kim reluctantly agrees, but informs them that she'll be tougher when they return from their honeymoon.**

* * *

**

THE END!!!

* * *

Please be kind and Review!! Even if it is short! ;) 


End file.
